


lavender hearts

by dansunedisco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/F, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posters for Spring Fling started going up after the second week, where it was revealed that other students were actually campaigning for Malia and Kira to win Queen and Queen under the slogan of ‘Lavender Hearts’.</p><p>-</p><p>Written for the prompt: Malia + “i never really knew you until this school year when we coincidentally both dyed our hair the same bright colour and now everyone ships us” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	lavender hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyoungestzerogmechanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/gifts).



It took forever to get her hair to take the lavender color. She’d been too scared to bleach it on her own -- she had heard of too many hair horror stories to mess with hers, when her parents were willing to foot the bill -- but the silver-lavender was all her down doing. She’d gone through several bottles of the purple dye, and had to shill out several month’s worth of allowance for the purple shampoo that was supposed to help it _stay_. In the end, Kira thought all the stress was worth it.

Totally.

One hundred percent no regrets.

She flipped her ends up between her fingers. “You don’t think I made a mistake, right?”

Lydia glanced up from her magazine. “You look super hot.”

“Lydia…”

Lydia sighed, but turned her full attention onto her friend. She brushed Kira’s hair back and proceeded to play around with different styles -- short, long, a braided crown. Each change was garnished with a variation of, “See? Like I said, you look super hot.”

By the end of girl’s night, Kira believed it, and she went to bed excited for the school week to start; a truly incredible feat.

 

-

 

The morning was fine, except that Kira spotted Malia Tate who had hair colored _almost exactly_ like her own. Last week it had been brown.

Malia wasn’t in any of Kira’s classes, but they knew one another vaguely through Scott and Stiles, respectively. They locked eyes in the hallway -- Kira deer-in-the-headlights, and Malia more the-car-with-said-headlights -- and quickly parted ways with a nod.

There was a chance both of them had chosen the color unknowingly, as it had been a hot topic between their friends for a few weeks, but -- it didn’t matter now, Kira thought. There was no way she was sitting through another bleach session.

Besides, the school was totally big enough for two lavender-haired girls.

 

-

 

By lunch, something strange had happened, though Kira couldn’t quite put a finger on what _it_ was exactly. Not until Lydia grabbed her by the elbow and whispered, “Please tell me you coordinated your hair change with Malia Tate.”

“What? No… I barely know her,” she replied, confused. Lydia _knew_ she didn’t know her.

“For the sake of school hierarchy, let’s say you did. _Everyone_ is losing their minds over you two, and we’re going to ride this wave until Spring Fling.”

Kira was subsequently led to table in the quad where Malia was also sitting, her brows furrowed and _angry_. She didn’t know what else to do, except offer Malia a piece of her pop-tart. It was poor, as far as apologies go, but Malia’s glare softened a fraction.

“Did… did Lydia give you the Spring Fling talk, too?” she asked, after a moment. The rest of the group had made a big show of giving them _space_ , and were all squeezed together near the ends of the table. It was ridiculous and embarrassing, but Kira could endure, as long as someone else was with her.

“No. She told me you had a crush on me.”

Kira flushed and snapped a bewildered look to Lydia -- who was very innocently twirling a lock of her hair. She looked back at Malia. “That’s -- I-I mean… I don’t _dislike_ you, but --”

“I’m joking,” Malia interrupted. “Sorry. Stiles calls me a ‘walking deadpan snarker trope’, or whatever. I’m working on my inflection.”

Kira gulped a breath of relief. “You’re, um, you’re fine.”

The rest of lunch went by in the same way, with Malia being blunt and Kira slowly but surely adjusting. Of course, she was thrown for another loop when the bell rang and Malia left her with a, “I like your hair.”

She’d received similar compliments throughout the day, but -- there was something about the way Malia said it that had Kira’s heart lurching and her stomach fluttering. _Oh no_ , she thought, recognizing the familiar tingle of an oncoming crush.

Kira watched Malia leave, who practically elbowed her way across the quad. So entranced as she that she barely swatted at Lydia when she crowed, delighted, “I _knew_ you two would get along.”

 

-

 

A week went by just like that. Lydia would snatch Kira up from Chemistry and sit her down across from Malia, and they’d be left alone to chat and eat together. It was actually, kind of, _nice_. As blunt as Malia was, she also had a wicked sense of humor, and didn’t mind the silence when Kira didn’t have much to say.

Posters for Spring Fling started going up after the second week, where it was revealed that other students were actually _campaigning_ for Malia and Kira to win Queen and Queen under the slogan of ‘Lavender Hearts’. Lydia was delighted. Kira, however, was undoubtedly confused.

“I thought _you_ were trying to win Spring Fling Queen,” Kira said.

Lydia looked affronted. “Sweetie, Allison and I already won homecoming, and prom season doesn’t start until April.”

“But -- the wave…”

“Is for you. You like Malia, don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ , but…” She hadn’t liked her -- or known at all her -- until two weeks ago, when the entire student body erupted in a frenzy to match the two of them together. All because they had lavender hair.

That next day, she escaped from Lydia’s clutches before Chemistry ended, and sat down to wallow under the benches. A group of younger students were playing soccer, but the fields were otherwise empty, and she ignored Lydia’s irate text messages.

What was her problem? Oh, she _liked_ Malia. She was gorgeous, and funny, and seemed to enjoy Kira’s presence -- even if it had all been a devious, orchestrated ploy. (Though could she really call Lydia wanting them to win a crown _devious_?)

She sighed, and then nearly had a heart attack when Malia stomped into her line of sight.

“You,” Malia said. “Why aren’t you at our table?”

Eventually, she blurted it all out -- Lydia’s plan, the students, and the matching hair. “It just -- it felt so fake, and I… I really like you. I don’t want it to be not real.”

“Well, it’s real. I like you, too.”

Kira blushed, sure Malia meant her words platonically. “No, I mean -- I _really_ like you.”

Malia raised her eyebrows. “I _really_ like you, too.”

“Like --?”

“Like this,” she said, and tugged Kira onto her feet. She didn’t even wait for Kira to ask ‘ _like what’_ before she leaned in to give her a kiss. It was soft, and chaste, but it knocked the breath right out of Kira’s lungs. “Come on. I brought you those nasty cherry pop-tarts you like.”

They went to lunch. Three weeks later, they went to Spring Fling together, too. The Lavender Hearts girls won, and won big.


End file.
